


Butch X Bubbles

by Winibie



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: #Butchubbles, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2018-12-06 06:04:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11594460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winibie/pseuds/Winibie
Summary: “I’ve been wanting to tell you this for awhile now.” She said, she was trying to build up her courage to tell him, while he thought she was going to break off their friendship, this had to be it, why would she ever want to hang out with him in the first place, why had he ever thought that maybe, just maybe, she would fall for him too.





	1. Chapter 1

Bubbles was the popular girl, she was the head cheerleader, she was on prom committee, student council, she volunteered after school most days of the week, when she didn’t have cheerleading. She was the perfect girl that everyone knew and wanted to be. Blossom was the president of student council, she was a tutor to many of the younger grades, and she was part of the math team. She was the one everyone went to for help, the one who never had one thing bad about her said. Buttercup was the president of athletic council, she was on every sports team the school had to offer, well every sports team that was actually sports, nothing like cheerleading, like Bubbles. She was one of the guys, and she wasn’t afraid to get down and dirty, or beat up anyone who said anything bad about not only herself, but about her sisters too. 

Boomer was only on the basketball team, he was also a member of student council, he told his brothers it was to attract the ladies, when really, he liked being a part of something that was doing good. Brick was on the swim team and the soccer team, he was also a part of student council, as vice president, and he was also a part of the math team, although when asked he’d say it was because he always got detention, instead of because he actually enjoyed math. Butch was also on every sports team, he didn’t do any other after school activity or join any club, but he spent a couple hours after school sitting on the bleachers and watching the other students, mostly the cheerleaders, when he had nothing else to do.

Brick and Blossom had gotten into a relationship in their tenth year, now in their twelfth, they were the power couple of the school. The perfect relationship everyone dreamed about. The relationship rivalry, always competing to be better than the other was seen as cute, and it was completely healthy for them. Buttercup had never even considered dating Butch, the mere thought made her want to puke, but Blossom thought it was going to happen because, after all, they were counterparts, it seemed like the most likely thing to happen. Bubbles would agree when questioned about it, she knew Boomer had a crush on her. 

But, no one ever asked her if she actually liked him, or if she was pinning for a certain green eyed RowdyRuff, who was way out of her league in her own opinion. He was a bad boy with a capital B, and she was the sweet girl everyone thought couldn’t hurt a fly. They were wrong though, it’s not like her sweetness was an act, it was just, she had a itch for danger, for letting loose and being reckless, and he seemed so perfect for her. If only he would notice her. 

Unknowing to her though, he had noticed.

He’d started noticing her more than the other girls at school back in the early weeks of eleventh grade, at first he had thought he liked Buttercup, but she made it clear they were going to be nothing but friendly rivals. Then his heart turned to someone else entirely, the sweet little blonde sister who was the complete opposite from anyone he’d ever hooked up with. The reality of it scared him a little. After all, why would she ever go after the bad boy when she was so perfect right? 

He swore he’d never tell her. 

That was before they were even friends though, they had a few classes together here and there, and after being put together for an assignment, they’d begun hanging out. “Butch!” Bubbles called as she ran towards him from the other end of the long hallway, he turned around, his nearly shoulder length black hair being pushed back by his hands and out of his dark green eyes. His eyes roamed over her body for a moment, a tiny pink blush dusting his cheeks as he looked back up and into her sky blue eyes. “I was wondering if you wanted to hang out after school, I know you don’t have any sports things going on today, and neither do I.” 

Her voice always took on a more shy and meek tone whenever she asked if he wanted to hang out, she was always worried he’d say no. “Yeah sure, we could catch a movie or something.” He said, scratching the back of his neck, “Okay, that’d be fun.” She smiled, he swore that every time she smiled like that around him, he thought his heart would burst. “Meet me after school in the parking lot by the west entrance.” He said, and she nodded her head before telling him she had to run to class.

They’d hung out many times during the week, when neither of them had other things going on, she’d even gone to some of his practices, and people had started calling her ‘Butch’s personal cheerleader’, she didn’t agree or disagree, and he didn’t either. Blossom didn’t exactly support Bubble’s friendship with Butch, it was as if she knew the two had feelings for each other, and she was still hoping to counterpart thing would work out.

Once the school day was over Bubbles made her way to the parking lot where Butch had told her to meet him, she heard a low whistle from the far back and looked over to see him waving at her. She waved back and made her way to him, where he stood beside a stunning black motorcycle. “You brought it today?” She wasn’t really asking him, more like thinking out loud, her eyes were glimmering with excitement, she loved his motorcycle almost as much as she’d grown to love him. 

“Yeah, I was thinking we could go for a short drive first. That is, if you don’t mind.” He said, although he already knew she wouldn’t mind, he knew how much she liked his motorcycle, every time he took her for a drive she was giggling and pressing into him, asking him if he would show her how to drive it herself. “I don’t mind at all.” She grinned and he picked up his helmet and placed it on her head, “Safety first.” He said as she pouted. The helmet made it less thrilling, less dangerous, but she wouldn’t outright complain. 

He got on and she got on behind him, wrapping her arms around his torso loosely, he started it up and took off at full speed, choosing to take a dirt path instead of the highway. As they continued she tightened her arms around him a little and scooted as close to him as she could, her chest pressed right up against his back. She could feel his muscles tense and then relax from how close they were, she could also feel his heart beating quickly, and she knew he could feel hers to. 

He loved these moments the most, when they were free to be themselves, when no one else was watching them, now all he had to do was man up and tell her how he felt. He wasn’t afraid to beat anyone up, he wasn’t afraid of getting suspended or expelled, or even going to jail, he wasn’t afraid of anything, except the thought of getting rejected by her. She had become his everything in such a short span of time, he found himself looking forward to going to school, just so he could see her, before their friendship, before he developed feelings for her, he didn’t really have a reason for going. 

Now she was his reason for everything. They were nearing her house so she could drop off her school stuff and walk to the movie theatre, which wasn’t too far away, when suddenly her voice cut through the silence, she’d stopped laughing a little while ago. “Butch.” She said his name with such emotion behind it, he thought something was wrong. 

“I’ve been wanting to tell you this for awhile now.” She said, she was trying to build up her courage to tell him, while he thought she was going to break off their friendship, this had to be it, why would she ever want to hang out with him in the first place, why had he ever thought that maybe, just maybe, she would fall for him too. Her words caught him off guard and he had to really focus on driving, because she had left him in stunned silence.

“I love you.” She said, her voice, although quiet, was as clear as day to him. A couple seconds passed between them and she began moving back, not being as close to him when he spoke up and she stopped instantly, “I love you too.” He said, and he pulled over, they were about five minutes from her house but he didn’t care. He wanted to have this moment with her, right there. 

He got off his bike and she followed, taking the helmet off and setting it on the seat, “You love me?” She asked, her big blue eyes staring up into his green ones. He was around a foot taller than her, pretty well built and known as a jockey punk dude, while she was a small, yet very curvy girl, she’d never even been in a fight with anyone who wasn’t a villain, and everyone thought she was one of the nicest girls in town. They always say opposites attract, but Bubbles and Butch had more things in common than people would think. 

He nodded, a blush spreading on both of their cheeks, she reached up and placed a soft pale hand on his cheek, moving closer to him and leaning up on her tippy toes, he still had to lean down to her height but he didn’t mind at all. He placed his hands on her waist and they both leaned in until there was no space between them, until their lips met in a gentle kiss that turned into a dance between tongues, fighting for dominance until Bubbles won. When they broke apart they were both breathing slightly heavier than before, “That was amazing.” She whispered as she leaned her head against his chest. 

“I think you’re amazing.” He mumbled into her hair as he kissed the top of her head and held her warm body close to his own. “Will you be my girlfriend?” He asked her, pulling away slightly to look into her eyes, to watch her face morph into a wide grin. “Of course, after all, I’m already your personal cheerleader, aren’t I?” She teased and he chuckled, “I guess you are.” He smiled. 

“Blossom is going to kill me.” She giggled as she nuzzled his chest, wrapping her arms around his waist, “Why?” He asked, although he had a guess as to what she meant, “She still thinks that you and Buttercup are going to be a thing, and that Boomer and I are going to be a thing.” She said and he chuckled, leaning down and kissing her on the lips lightly, “Sorry but that will never happen. Although Boomer does have a crush on you, too bad for him though, you’re mine.” He said before kissing her with all the emotion he could, with everything he’d been feeling about her since his fall for her, and she kissed him back the same emotion. Everything was finally turning out alright. 

“Would you rather watch a movie at my house?” She asked, “I don’t care what we do, as long as I get to spend time with you.” He said and picked his helmet back up and placed it back on her head. “I guess I should buy you your own helmet since you’ll probably be riding with me more often.” He said as they got on his bike. “Yay!” She cheered and he began to chuckle as they made their way to her house. 

“Do you think you could show me how to drive it?” 

“Maybe.” 

“I’m going to take that as a yes.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bubbles and Butch had been dating for a little over a year now, it was nearing the end of their final year of highschool, and the two of them were trying to decide on what post secondary school to go to. Butch had been accepted into many different colleges for his sports, while Bubbles had been accepted to some for her cheerleading and her relatively high grades. There just wasn’t that many they were both accepted into. 
> 
> “I really want to go to the same college as you.”

Bubbles and Butch had been dating for a little over a year now, it was nearing the end of their final year of highschool, and the two of them were trying to decide on what post secondary school to go to. Butch had been accepted into many different colleges for his sports, while Bubbles had been accepted to some for her cheerleading and her relatively high grades. There just wasn’t that many they were both accepted into. 

“I really want to go to the same college as you.” Bubbles said as she nuzzled her face against his shoulder, the two of them were sitting on the couch in her living room, looking over their acceptance letters. Butch ran a hand through her light blonde hair, “Me too, what about this one?” He said as he held up a local college brochure, “I don’t know…” She mumbled, hand on her chin, in thought. 

He browsed through the list of other colleges with her, she held one up with a smile spreading on her face, “How about this one? It offers every sports team you’re already on, and their cheerleading team seems promising, and if we wanted, we could rent an apartment really close to the school.” She mumbled the last part quietly, a little awkwardly, as she turned her head away from him. A dark blush was forming on both of their cheeks, his dark green eyes were wide, in shock. 

“You…want to rent an apartment together?” He finally asked, lifting his hand to her chin and tilting her head towards him. 

“W-Well..I don’t think it would be so bad, I mean….We’ve been dating nearly a year, and we were friends before that, and we could save money by renting an apartment compared to being in a dorm room and-” Bubbles began, but was cut off by Butch placing his hands lightly on her cheeks and tilting her head towards him. “Bubbles, I would love to rent an apartment with you.” He said, as a wide smile spread across his cheeks. “I’m so glad to hear you say that! I was worried it would be too weird.” She said and flung herself into his arm, her own arms wrapping around his neck as she giggled. 

Butch wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her onto his lap, pushing the post secondary information aside for now. “Well look at you two all happy and cute, did you decide on where you’re going?” The Professor asked as he walked through the living room towards the kitchen. “Yeah I think we’ve finally decided.” Butch said with a grin. “Well I’m happy for the two of you, although things sure will be quiet without anyone around anymore.” The Professor said with a slight shake of his head.

“Don’t worry Professor! We won’t be going far, and since we can fly, we’ll make sure to come and keep you company on weekends.” Bubbles said, getting up from Butch’s lap. “You don’t have to come keep me company Bubbles, thank you. Although I would love for you all to visit me every once in awhile.” He said with a warm smile. 

“We will, don’t worry.” Butch said as he stood up too. “I’m going to go work on a new experiment in my lab, I’ve been waiting to start since I got the idea in the grocery store this morning. Call me if you two need anything.” The Professor said before heading downstairs into his lab. 

“I’m going to miss him so much.” Bubbles said as she wrapped her arms around Butch and buried her face in his shirt. “I know, but you can see him anytime you want, almost like a normal school day.” Butch said, holding her body close to his. She nodded and sighed. “I guess you’re right.” She mumbled. “You seem kind of glum now….I think I know what can turn that frown upside down.” He said as he pulled away lightly. 

“What?” She asked, lifting her bright blue eyes to meet his dark green ones, “I guess I could let you drive my motorcycle, if you want to that is.” He said, rummaging through his pockets for his keys. Her blue eyes instantly lit up with excitement, “Really?” She asked, grinning from ear to ear as she began to bounce up and down. 

He pulled the keys from out of his pocket dropped them into her small, waiting hand, and not a second later she was dashing out of the house and towards his motorcycle giggling with excitement. “Adorable.” He mumbled as he slowly followed her. “Thank you Butch for letting me drive it.” She grinned, “I would do anything to see that breath taking smile of yours Bubbles.” He said, kissing her forehead before placing her helmet over her head. 

She blushed and smiled at him, “I love you.” She said as she got onto the bike, “I love you too.” He grinned, putting his own helmet on and getting onto the bike behind her. “Now I get to wrap my arms around your waist instead of the other way around.” He chuckled as he lightly slid his arms around her waist, she could feel the heat radiating off his body from their close proximity. “Don’t fool around Butch or I will end up driving into a ditch.” She giggled and they began speeding down the road. 

“Would you mind driving over to my house? There’s something I’d like to grab from there.” Butch asked her, she nodded, “Of course I wouldn’t mind, but I’m taking all the back roads so I get to drive longer.” She said without even looking back at him. 

When they arrived at his house he got up off the bike and set his helmet down, shaking out his almost shoulder length black hair, and heading inside. “I’ll be right back.” He called out. Bubbles pouted slightly, taking off her own helmet and shaking out her honey blonde hair, that was let down out of its pigtails. 

She turned her head towards the garage which was beginning to open slowly, “Hmm?” She hummed as she slowly got off Butch’s bike and walked closer to the garage. “Butch?” She asked softly. When the doors opened fully she gasped at the sight in front of her. Butch stood in the center of the garage, and beside him was a baby blue coloured motorcycle, matching his own, although a different colour. 

“You didn’t.” She said. 

“Oh but I did.” He grinned.

“You got me a motorcycle?” She asked, rushing towards him and tackling him in a hug, “I didn’t get you one, I built you one.” He said, hugging her back and lifting her up off her feet. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and her arms loosely around his neck, “You built me a motorcycle?” She asked, her eyes shining in amazement. 

“You loved mine so much, and as much as I love riding with you, I thought you should have your own for when we’re not together, or if we wanted to possibly look super awesome.” He said, “Butch I love you so much! Thank you! I love it! And it’s in my colour!” She cheered, kissing all over his face before hopping out of his arms and taking a closer look at the bike. “It’s beautiful, I love it. Thank you.” She smiled, pecking his lips. 

“I’m glad you do, I spent a long time figuring everything out for it, it’s a lot different from when I’m fixing up cars with my brothers, so it was a little tricky. Definitely worth it.” He said, “Oh and here, these are for you.” He said holding out the keys to her new motorcycle. She took them and cradled them in her hands, “I will take you everywhere.” She said, talking to the keys in her hands. He chuckled, “Why don’t you take it for a test drive?” He suggested. 

“Okay! But I’ll only drive around the block, then I’ll be right back.” She said, rushing over to his bike to retrieve her helmet, putting it on and getting onto her bike. “You’re so good to me.” She said before starting the bike and speeding off. He could hear her shout from down the street, “It runs like a dream!” and he smiled, “Definitely worth it.” 

“You really do make her happy.” Butch turned towards the voice that spoke, it was Boomer, his younger brother, and the counterpart to Bubbles. “Of course I’m jealous of what you have with her, much like Blossom, I thought all the counterparts would end up together. But I can see now how much we were wrong.” Boomer said, making his way over to Butch and lightly patting him on the back. 

“I’m glad you two worked out, and I’m glad you’re happy Butch. If anyone deserves to be happy it’s you.” He continued, giving a small smile to his brother before heading back inside. “Thanks Boomer.” Butch said, although his words fell on deaf ears because Boomer had already disappeared. 

“Maybe someday, you’ll be as lucky as me.” Butch said, just as Bubbles was pulling into the driveway, a huge smile lighting up her whole face.


End file.
